


I'll Wrap My Hands Around Your Neck (Stucky)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (i wish that was a tag), Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overuse of pet names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: The sex between them changed after Steve's body did. That doesn't mean it didn't get worse, though.





	I'll Wrap My Hands Around Your Neck (Stucky)

**Author's Note:**

> i just really like reading pre-war stucky porn so i decided to write my own ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it's also post-war bc of "plot" purposes and i liked this idea so. here it is.
> 
> title up in the air by tstm

Bucky let out a groan when the door was slammed as they walked in, and then Steve was up and slamming him to the door, pinning his wrists and sliding up against him, lips locking in a rough kiss. Bucky grabbed him by the hips and grinded against him, sharp hips bones rubbing against his crotch and causing his knees to weaken. Steve pulled away to kiss down his neck, gripping his shirt back.

“Ah, Stevie… why are you-“ he cut himself off and Steve kissed him again, and then they were moving away from the door, hands roaming as they made their way to their bedroom. Bucky allowed to be pulled down onto Steve, pinning him to the bed and grinding against him. Steve tipped his head back and let out a breathless gasp, having to keep himself quiet. Bucky wished to hear his moans, to hear him groan and moan his name, to beg for more. Instead, Bucky pushed both their shirts off.

Finally, Steve replied, breathless. “Hated seeing you dancing with other dames, Buck. Need you, need to know you… need me.”

Bucky kissed the middle of his torso, trailing wet kisses up, revelling at the sounds Steve made when he made a stop at his nipples, tweaking one and sucking the other. Bucky hummed when he got to his collarbones, sucking bruises along the prominent bones, groaning himself when Steve bucked up and rubbed their clothed crotches together, sound muffled by Steve’s neck. He grinded down slowly, breathing heavily.

“I’ll always need you, baby doll,” Bucky breathed, kicking his neck sloppily. Steve tilted his head back as if to ask for more. “Tell me… what you need.”

Steve shifted when Bucky popped his pants button, sitting up but doing nothing else, only grinding down slowly. Steve twitched under him, hating when Bucky made him ask for things during sex, but Bucky always did. He gripped Bucky’s hips, running fingers over his toned torso, licking his lips and looking Bucky directly in the eyes. “Need you in me… Please?”

They didn’t do it often – Vaseline was sometimes too much to afford, and they always tried to save it for special occasions. But Steve looked so pretty, with bruises littering his chest with a red flush to match, eyes half lidded and mouth slick with spit. He looked like one of his wet dreams come to life, and Bucky fucking loved it.

Bucky leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Of course, I will. Where’s the jar?”

Steve kicked back and leaned over the bed to grab the jar – it was under a floorboard, with a lot of their other personal stuff. Bucky laughed when Steve settled back down between his legs, handing him the jar, and he huffed. “Stop laughing and kiss me, you jerk.”

Bucky did, pressing the jar down into the mattress and pulling Steve closer by the other, knowing how much Steve loved to be manhandled. The loud groan that protruded from his lips proved just that, and Bucky hummed gently in response, beginning to rid the rest of Steve’s clothes. He loved how lanky and small Steve was, loved how his bones were prominent because of the lack of muscle, loved how flexible he was. Steve often commented about how he was nothing compared to Bucky, tall and muscular and not good enough for Steve.

Bucky had frowned and pulled him closer. “I don’t just like you for your body, Stevie. But I like how lanky you are, you can’t change that.”

Steve only sighed and continued drawing. But he loved when Bucky was like that, pulling him into his lap when they were home and even just tugging him in the right direction when they weren’t.

Steve’s legs tangled in the sheets, legs spreading wide for Bucky, who grinned. He twisted the lid until it popped off and slicked up a finger before pressing it against Steve. They’d down this enough times for Steve to quickly relax under the pressure, letting out a sigh when Bucky slowly pushed it in. it was so easy for Steve to lose himself in the feeling, pressing himself down on the finger as it slowly thrusted, his way of asking for more without speaking.

When a second pushed itself in, he stopped, breathing ragged as he melted into the mattress. His fingers tightened around the sheets under him when Bucky fingered him slowly, breath catching as he scissored him at equal speed. Bucky loved unwinding him like this; they didn’t often get time to themselves like this, with Bucky working and always coming home too tired to do anything. He missed this, and silently vowed to do it more often.

“Buck, please,” he groaned, voice wavering between just fine and too loud, but he sounded so desperate. “Just… fuck me. Please.”

Bucky groaned, nodding. He ignored Steve’s annoyed huff and he pulled his fingers out, stripping out of his pants and jocks. He grinned when he saw the way Steve was gazing at him. “You right there, darlin’?”

The Brooklyn twang came out at the end of his sentence, just like he loved doing when he used those names on his Stevie, and the boy nodded. He was scowling, “Just get up here already.”

Bucky huffed a laugh and climbed back on the bed, pushing Steve back down onto his back and grabbing the Vaseline again. He found himself groaning when he slicked himself up, feeling the way Steve had ruined him without even touching him, and he was almost tempted to get him self off just there. He didn’t of course (Steve wouldn’t talk to him for a week if he did that), and then he was pressing himself into Steve, slowly.

Bucky always liked to joke to Steve that he was loud in bed, making those high-pitched whining noises and breathing loudly. But Bucky was the louder one, knew he was, groaning and moaning and always talking, never shutting up. He was glad Steve liked it, because he doesn’t think he could stop himself if he wanted to.

He stopped when he bottomed out, head falling next to Steve and whispering those words in his ears. “God Steve, you feel so good, so damn tight. Let me know when I can move, _God_ …”

Steve nodded hurriedly. “Buck, please, move, please.”

Bucky did, and Steve gasped loudly, and Bucky groaned when he felt Steve wrap his legs around his back, feet pressing into his ass. He had a death grip on Steve’s hips, knowing they would bruise (they always did), and he thrusted in quick succession, chasing his orgasm. He saw stars when Steve let out that high pitched whine, thrusting back and arching himself upwards, and Bucky kept thrusting at that angle, just to hear those pretty noises out of his mouth, wrapping a hand around his cock and trying to find a rhythm with it.

“You sound so sinful like that, baby,” Bucky groaned out, hearing the whines so close to his ears. He felt Steve arch up again and let out a groan that was easily too loud, feeling his stomach tighten as he came, feeling Steve clench around him. He stopped moving, but Steve kept whining as he jacked him.

He nibbled Steve’s ear gently. “Just like that, sweetheart, you feel so good. Do you feel good? Tell me how you feel, Stevie.”

Steve gasped, and his fingers clutched at Bucky’s back, and he groaned at the nails the dragged down his back. “S-So, good Buck, you feel amazing…” he trails off and groans, bucking up into his hand, and then he was coming, white ribbons flying up their chests. Steve pulled him closer, and then they were sagging into the bed, kissing slowly and talking gently in between.

-

Bucky hadn’t had a good look at Steve until now, seeing him strip out of the uniform. His figure wasn’t lanky anymore; he was taller than Bucky, more toned than him too, muscles hiding the bones that use to stick out slightly. He stopped when he was in his jocks, pants in hand. His face flared but he smiled at Bucky, who was still staring like a god damn idiot.

“Y’know,” Steve drawled. “I thought you said you liked me being lanky.”

Gosh, the new confidence was killing Bucky. He shrugged, eyes wandering like his hands so desperately wanted to. “I did, but now… god, I just want you to pin me down and do everything at once.”

Steve’s blush moved down his chest, but he wandered over to where Bucky was sitting, kneeling in front of him. Bucky momentarily wondered whether the serum did things to his cock as well as his body. He silently hoped so.

Steve placed a hand on his cheek, rubbing a thumb belong the bone. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Bucky closed his eyes. “I’ve always wanted you.”

Steve smiled softly. “You have me, Buck. I ain’t leaving now.”

Bucky nodded, opening his eyes and staring at Steve. His eyes hadn’t changed, still just as blue and just as bright, like he could swim in it if he wanted. “I know. But I didn’t mean it like that.”

Steve nodded, and pulled him closer, hands resting on his shoulders and pulling him into a kiss, lips melding together. They both groaned as soon as they did, having not kissed since Bucky was sent off into the war. Bucky was desperately grabbing at Steve, feeling at his naked chest and groping him, loving the whining sounds that he could also feel through his lips. He was so glad that sound hadn’t changed, still high pitched and needy and heading straight for his cock.

Steve was panting when he pulled away, not allowing Bucky away and kissing at his neck, quickly popping the buttons of his uniform to feel his chest. Even through the undershirt, it was white and thin, and Steve could feel his nipples through the shirt. Bucky gasped and thrusted up when his nipples were gently played with, and it felt so good, to have Steve overpowering him like this. To have someone bigger than him looking at him like he was the only important thing in the world, and he moaned louder, even when Steve cupped his mouth.

Steve leaned forward slightly. “You need to be quiet, Buck.”

“I know,” he whined gently, shaking his head. “You make me feel so good. Really good, Stevie.”

He smiled shyly and gently kissed his lips. “Y’know, my lungs are better now.”

Buck just stared at him, and Steve snorted, beginning to unbutton Bucky’s pants. “I can suck you off now. Y’know I’ve always wanted to.”

Bucky nodded hastily, and then his fingers were tangling in blonde locks, pulling Steve back so he could kiss him, licking his way into his mouth and loving the way Steve gasped. Steve began undressing him quicker, and Bucky was throwing off his uniform jacket, not caring about the undershirt as they pulled away. He kicked off his pants, silently asking him to take off his underwear. Steve flushed but did so, tugging them down until his cock slapped against his stomach, jocks around his ankles.

Steve had no clue what he was doing. Bucky made it seem so easy, when it was just them in the Brooklyn apartments, in the room covered in paint. But he knew that wrapping his lips around Bucky’s dick would feel somewhat good, with the way Bucky jolted like that. He should’ve told Bucky to shush, but he sounded so good, words flying out of his mouth without even realising it. He got the hang of it shortly; not to use teeth, because Bucky didn’t like that. He liked it when he sucked on the tip and ran his tongue slowly up the shaft in a teasing manor. He practically screamed into his fist, which he had to shove in his mouth, when Steve rubbed a finger gently over his perineum, pulling his hair tightly.

“Shit…” he breathed into his fist, before tugging Steve’s hair back with both hands. “Shit Stevie, I’m gonna come, oh God, doll I’m-“

He had to shove his fist in his mouth again before his body stilled, and he moaned in his hand before ejaculating down Steve’s throat, who sucked him down until he was dry. Bucky pulled him off from the oversensitivity, breathing heavily. Steve smiled droopily up at him, and Bucky was kissing him quickly, heatedly.

“You… let me…” Steve gasped when Bucky grabbed the front of his jocks, slowly grinding his palm against his obvious erection, and Steve kissed him back sloppily now. Bucky hummed gently, and continued the rougher strokes, eventually pulling back the cloth to wrap a hand around the pulsating flesh, causing Steve to whine. He was right – the serum had made his cock slightly longer, thicker, making it nearly impossible for Bucky to wrap his hand fully around it. He gasped when Steve grabbed his shoulders, and began fucking himself into Bucky’s enclosed fist, thrusting to his own speed.

Bucky held Steve’s face with his other hand, face flushed and hot under his touch. “Look at you, Stevie,” he mumbled, taking in the way his eyes clenched, as if trying to close them further than they already were. Steve groaned when Bucky kept talking, and he never realised how much of an effect his blabbering mouth had on Steve. “You look so good, beautiful. Do you like that, fucking my fist like it’s my mouth?” he leaned closer when he spoke, hand moving to pull Steve’s chin forward. “Or maybe, you’d rather fuck me.”

Steve moaned under his breath, an expert at keeping those sounds just between them. Bucky wished he could make Steve scream and have nobody around them care, but those sounds were just for him. He liked it that way. “We’ve never done that, y’know. Do you wanna fuck me, pull me apart just like I love doing to you?”

Steve nodded hastily, hand growing painfully tight around his shoulders. He just grinned in response. “C’mon Steve, come from me.”

Steve kept nodding, and he pushed his face forward to kiss Bucky hurriedly, hiding his moan in their lip lock as he orgasmed between them, getting it all over his chest and Bucky’s singlet. When Steve whined from the oversensitivity, Bucky just grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him harder.

When they pulled away, Bucky realised that Steve was quickly growing another erection, causing him to balk. “IS that… because of the serum?”

Steve flushed shyly and looked away, shrugging. “I guess, yeah…. I’ll be fine though-“

Bucky shook his head, grinning. “Oh, hell no, I’m going to have too much fun with this, baby doll.”

Steve just smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
